Lust to Love
by firefly81
Summary: Blinded by lust, Hermione cannot see what is right in front of her.


AN: Post war AU. Sirius and Remus lived, and Hermione lives with them both.

* * *

It was wrong. She knew it was so very wrong.

But, as her back hit the wall with a loud thud, it felt so very right. As she lost herself in the fair-haired man currently pounding her into the wall, she couldn't find it in herself to care that it was wrong. She figured that, after everything, she deserved a little walk on the wild side.

Much later, she lay on his bed, trying hard to catch her breath. She knew she had little time before he kicked her out, although he would be insulted that she termed it so. He was always polite about it, with his aristocratic drawl, when he asked her to re-dress herself. She figured she should be insulted about being cast aside so easily, but she couldn't be since she was using him just as much as he was using her. She could feel his eyes on her as she got dressed, and she sent him a cheeky wink. His chuckle followed her as she walked out the door.

* * *

His head shot up as he heard the front door open and then shut softly behind her. He knew immediately when she walked by the kitchen that she had been with _him_ again. She thought she was keeping her little affair a secret from everyone, but he had known since the very day it started. He could _smell_ him on her.

Oh, how it hurt that she chose him, of all people. The one person – besides Snape – that just really got under his skin. Granted, she had no idea about the way he felt about her, thinking she wouldn't be interested in a former playboy old enough to be her father. If only he had gathered his Gryffindor courage earlier.

"Hello, kitten."

"Oh! Sirius! I didn't even see you there."

No, she was too blinded by her lust, he thought bitterly.

"I'm just going to go take a shower. I had a long day. Dinner later?" she asked as she moved past him.

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

It was too bad she didn't realize what he was waiting for.

* * *

A loud moan slipped from her parted lips as an experienced hand trailed down her body. Beads of sweat were gathering on her lower back, and her leg muscles were already protesting their current position. He was irritated about something tonight and was certainly using her body to work out his issues. If they actually had something together, she might care enough to ask.

As it was, she was just enjoying the angry sex.

She knew it would surprise people if they found out that she didn't mind a bit of roughness in the bedroom. Most saw her as some kind of prudish virgin. And while she wouldn't say she liked _everything_ (she did have _some_ limits, after all), she did enjoy variety.

Suddenly, her legs were hitting the ground, and she knew that he was finished. She was taking a minute to catch her breath before gathering her clothes when her dress came flying at her, hitting her in the face.

"Get out," he said in that posh voice that always made her want to smack him (much like she once smacked his son). She was slightly surprised at his words because, even though they didn't exactly _like_ each other, he was usually respectful of her.

"Don't you talk to me in that manner. I'm not some whore you can order about."

"You might as well be. Now, don't make me repeat myself, and please vacate my manor."

Her eyes narrowed at him before she sent him a scathing look that would have had a goblin cowering before her. She would leave all right, and she would not be back.

* * *

He flinched as the door, which she normally shut softly, slammed shut. She didn't even stop to talk to him this time, instead stomping straight past him and going right into the bathroom. Moments later, he heard the water start flowing in the shower.

Twenty minutes later she was back downstairs, looking as if she had cooled off in that time. He pondered if maybe now was his chance to make his feelings known.

"Ol' Lucy finally piss you off then?"

His question stopped her in her tracks, and he had to suppress a chuckle at the look on her face.

"You… what… I… How did you know?"

He said nothing, merely tapped a finger on his nose, and she groaned loudly.

"I can't believe I forgot about your increased sense of smell. Please tell me you didn't tell anyone. Oh gods, that means Remus probably knows too! How embarrassing."

"Of course I didn't tell anyone. It would be too embarrassing for me considering everyone knows how I feel about you. And no, Remus doesn't know. He hasn't been home any of the times after you were… with Lucy."

"Oh, good, I don't think I could handle it if more people knew – wait a minute. What do you mean about how you feel for me?"

He took a deep breath. Here was his chance: it was now or never.

"It's not like I've made it a secret. All the flirting and asking you out never clued you in? I thought you were starting to return my feelings, but then you started coming home smelling like _him_."

"I… I thought you were joking! I never thought you were serious about wanting to date me."

"I want to do more than date you, Hermione. I'm in more than just lust; I love you."

He could tell his words shocked her as her mouth fell open, and she began to sputter. She composed herself quickly, though, and then she was launching herself at him.

"I never thought you would feel that way for me. I've loved you for years, Sirius."

"So you decide it was a good idea to start sleeping with Lucy instead?"

"Hey, a girl has needs, and he attended to them very well."

He growled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she laughed.

It was amazing to her how different it was, being with someone you loved and loved you in return. In the months that followed Sirius' confession, she often kicked herself that she was so blinded by lust that she somehow missed what was right in front of her the whole time.

Love.

* * *

Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.  
Prompt: Write about a light character committing the sin of lust.  
Go Wanderers!

Thanks to Raybe and Jordi for the beta duties.


End file.
